Prove You Wrong
by TrueBeliever831
Summary: Luna wants to prove to Theo that there is still something left for him. - Warnings: character death and attempted suicide.


**Prove You Wrong**

* * *

He sank to his knees on the cold stone floor, raking shaking fingers through his shaggy, brown hair. He was terrified and broken and completely alone. He looked at the parchment and quill on the floor in front of him. He knew he should write a note, explain why he was doing this but, he didn't have the strength. Instead he picked up the quill and scrawled four words before letting himself fall back against the cold stone.

He closed his eyes, letting his mind wander over the events of the last seventh months. He thought of his mum and dad and how much he missed them, of his girlfriend and how he would give anything to be beside her, of how stupid the entire war had been and how so many lives were lost for something so meaningless.

He suppressed the urge to vomit as he thought of his mum and dad, brutally murdered before his eyes for not supporting 'the cause'. The tears fell from his eyes as he remembered his mom's cries as they tortured her and laughed. _Laughed as the life drained from her eyes. _He could see the blood and only found comfort in the premise that he would be with them soon.

Then his mind turned to his girlfriend, a pureblood, who decided to help the 'blood-traitors'. He could remember the way her ebony hair shined in the sunlight and the warmth of her brown-eyed gaze. Then he thought of her beautiful hair fanned out around her, her eyes wide and staring in death, her pretty pink lips parted with the echo of her last breath.

He inhaled deeply, his vision blurring. He folded his arms over his chest and waited, welcoming death. He had no reason to carry on. He laid there, the silence enveloping him, a peace settling over him.

Then there was a flash of movement, a shuffling of feet, and a swirl of silver, yellow and white. Cold hands touched his; a jumble of words broke his silence. He didn't know what she said and he had not enough strength or focus to respond anyhow.

There was another flash and she was gone.

The world melted away as everything faded black.

**-x-**

He heard the muffled sound of voices and the soft squeak of metal in need of oiling. He wondered if this was really what the afterlife was like as bright light burned his freshly opened eyes. The room was sterile, white, with no window and a single chair occupied by a girl with dirty blonde hair and silver-blue eyes.

It only took him a moment to realize he was still alive. Disappointment washed over him as he flopped his head back against the pillow. He shut his eyes, hoping to relieve the dull throbbing in his head. He laid there in silence until he heard a woman come in and ask the blonde girl to leave.

He heard the sound of heels on the tile floor as the healer witch came to stand beside him. He opened his eyes. She had auburn hair and hazel eyes and wore a warm smile. If he wasn't so angry he probably would have smiled back.

"Oh, good, you're awake. " She said as she poured a brightly colored potion into a pewter cup. "That lovely lady has been sitting here every day until visitation is over, waiting for you to wake up. She is the one who saved you, you know."

Theo closed his eyes and said nothing.

**-x- **

Over the next week the blonde girl came to see him every day. She sat in the chair beside his bed, her gaze distant and dreamy and completely contradictory to his steely, hateful glare. No words were ever exchanged between the two and for that he was thankful. He never wanted to talk with the girl who took away his one true chance at happiness.

**-x- **

He could hear the rain falling outside. She was at his side again, closer this time. She wore a yellow sundress and her hair was tied back with a matching ribbon. Her fingers were clasped tightly on her lap and the way she was staring at him made him extremely uncomfortable.

He thought of calling the healers and asking them to have her leave but, he didn't want to be rude. He wasn't sure why though; she had ruined everything for him the day she saved him. Yet he couldn't bring himself to say anything hateful toward her, so he said nothing at all.

Then the pert little blonde cleared her throat and he turned his eyes toward her. She reached into the pocket of her traveling cloak and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. She sat it on the bed beside him and broke the silence, "You're wrong and I'm going to prove it to you."

He stared at her, dumbfounded, as she rose from the chair and made her exit. The door snapped shut, snapping him out of his startled state. He picked up the piece of parchment.

He opened it and recognized his own shaky handwriting.

_There's nothing left for me. _

**-x- **

She was there the next day. Today her hair was down and wavy and she wore a light blue sundress. She sat in the chair beside him and said nothing and he had to fight the urge to scream at her.

"What are you going to prove to me?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm going to prove you wrong. I want to show you there is more for you. I want to show you that you still have a reason to live."

Theo fought the lump in his throat. How could she say that to him? Everyone he loved was gone. He was alone. He had nothing, no one.

"Everyone I love is gone. There is nothing here left for me and you should have left me there to die." He replied. "Now I'd like it if you let me be."

The blonde obliged and said nothing as she collected her cloak and bag.

**-x- **

He was shocked when she arrived the next day. She wandered in, smiling at him in a way that made him want to scream, and passed up her usual chair at his bedside. Instead she sank down beside him on the bed, ignoring him as he shot her a nasty glare and scooted away from her.

"I know you are sad and hurt. I know what is like to lose the people you love but, I want to help you realize that there is more for you. I want you to see that there is still a chance for you to find love and happiness. I care about you Theodore Nott and I can't stand seeing you this way. I only want you to give me a chance to show you that this isn't over. I only want a chance to show you that you have a reason to live. I know you miss her. I know you miss your mum and dad. I know you think there is nothing left but, you're wrong and all I want is a chance to prove it to you. Give me that chance."

She stared at him unblinking, unnervingly still. The silence seemed deafening as the seconds ticked away, feeling like a century or more. He inhaled deeply, a slow, shaky breath, his mind reeling. What is he supposed to say to this girl? She has been at his bedside every day, waiting, watching, hoping he would be alright, that he would accept her. She saved his life, even if he had no longer wanted it at the time; he still owed her a thank you. She was offering him a chance… a chance to find something more. He wanted to say yes but, guilt ate away at him, making him nauseous.

She reached out and took his hand and he glanced at her nervously, unsure of what to say.

"Theo, I don't expect you to love me today, tomorrow, a month, or even a year from now. I understand how you are feeling. I understand that you need to heal, to cope, to move on. I just want a chance to help you, please?"

He glanced at the fingers intertwined with his; the porcelain skin and chipped pink polish, and slowly nodded his head. "Okay. I'll try."

She smiled gratefully, "That's all I ask for."

* * *

**Disclaimer – I'm not getting paid for this. **

**Challenges;;  
The MultiShip Challenge – **Luna and the prompt note  
**The Shippers Dictionary Competiton – **Dewdrops at Daybreak.  
**Open Categories Competition 3 – **Trio. (Theo/Luna)  
**The Best Songs Ever Songfic Challenge** – Prove You Wrong by He is We


End file.
